Welcome to Bullworth/Script
This page contains the dialogue spoken within cutscenes of the mission Welcome to Bullworth in Bully. Characters: This is a list of characters who are coded to appear in this mission, regardless of whether or not they have lines. * Jimmy Hopkins * Ms. Danvers * Dr. Crabblesnitch * Wade Martin * Trent Northwick * Troy Miller * Davis White * Ethan Robinson * Russell Northrop * Mr. Hattrick * Gary Smith * Pete Kowalski Script Jimmy Hopkins has just been dropped off at Bullworth Academy by his mother and stepfather. He stands outside the closed iron gates as the car speeds away. Jimmy: Mom, why’d you marry that phony? What is wrong with you? I can’t believe this. M's. Danvers:' [Walking up behind him] You must be the Hopkins boy. Jimmy: around Where did you come from? Ms. Danvers: We'e been expecting you. Welcome to Bullworth Academy. I’m sure you’ll be very happy here, very happy indeed… Anyway, I can’t spend my life waiting around for naughty little boys. I’ve got a man to make happy. The headmaster is expecting you Hopkins - in his study. Jimmy: Okay. [He begins to walk towards the street] Ms. Danvers: [Pointing to the main building] His study is over there, boy! In the MAIN building. Don’t keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting - he’s a brilliant man. Ms. Danvers: [To herself as Jimmy walks to the school gates] Brilliant. They both turn to walk through the gates which creak open slowly. Later, Jimmy enters the main building and Dr. Crabblesnitch’s office. The headmaster is sitting at his desk as Jimmy slowly approaches and stands in the doorway. Dr. Crabblesnitch: Ah, yes, so you must be Hopkins. Jimmy: [Groaning] Uh huh. Dr. Crabblesnitch: What? ‘Uh huh’ what? Jimmy: I meant, yes Sir. Dr. Crabblesnitch: Very good. Now let me see… [He begins looking over Jimmy’s record] You’ve done a lot of naughty things, haven’t you? Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff… Oh, I’m scared of you, Hopkins. Jimmy: Come on, give me a break. Dr. Crabblesnitch: Yes, I’ve never met a boy like you. Never in all my life. Hopkins, you’re quite the nastiest little boy I’ve ever encountered. Tell me, why should I waste my time on you? Jimmy: I don’t know. Dr. Crabblesnitch: Because it’s my calling! It’s what I do. [Pointing at Jimmy] You excel at causing trouble and I excel at fixing little boys like you. At making you into respectable members of our community here at the academy. I’ve got a good feeling about you, boy. A feeling you and I are going to be great friends. You keep that nose clean, boy, or I shall clean it myself! Dr. Crabblesnitch: Miss Danvers, are you back yet? Ms. Danvers: [Entering the office carrying a tray with a teapot and cup] Yes, Headmaster. And I got your tea. Dr. Crabblesnitch: You are good to me, Miss Danvers. Ms. Danvers: No more than you deserve, Headmaster. Dr. Crabblesnitch: Take our new friend Hopkins here and show him around the school, and get him properly attired. Ms. Danvers: Certainly, Headmaster. [Her voice turns cold before she speaks to Jimmy] Come along boy, I haven’t got all day. Jimmy stands and begins to follow Ms. Danvers out the door when Dr. Crabblesnitch stops him. Dr. Crabblesnitch: And boy, remember, you will have a clean nose, so keep it clean. Or we shall clean it for you. Jimmy: [Voiced over scenes of the academy] So here I am, at probably the worst school in the country, whose alumni are nothing but arms dealers, serial killers, and corporate lawyers. Real scum. And that old creep thinks he can tame me? We shall see my friend. I only give people what they have coming to them. In the next scene, Jimmy and Ms. Danvers have exited Dr. Crabblesnitch’s office. Ms. Danvers stands behind her desk and scolds Jimmy for not wearing his uniform, usually yelling something such as ‘Where’s your uniform young Hopkins? Run along now, child.’. Jimmy travels to the Boys’ dorm, and just outside the door he is stopped by three bullies; Trent, Wade, and Troy. Ethan and Davis block the only way away from Wade. Wade: Guess what time it is? Yep, time for a beatdown! Jimmy and Wade fight, and Jimmy beats him and humiliates him in front of his friends. Angered by this, Russell bursts out from the boys’ dorm. Jimmy: Hahahaaaa! Russell: [From outside the dorm] You’re dead, new kid, dead! He runs down the steps and punches Jimmy before beating on his chest with his fists. Mr. Hattrick sees this and runs over to them, causing the other bullies to run off. Mr. Hattrick: Hey, you! Break it up! That’s enough of that! Break it up! [To Jimmy] Why are you not in your uniform young man? Go change immediately! Jimmy: [Turning to the boys dorm] Aw, come on! Jimmy enters the dorm just as Gary Smith walks by. Gary: Hey - you’re the new kid! Jimmy: Yeah, what’s it to you? Gary: Friendly, aren’t you? Jimmy: Give me a break, loser. Gary: Hey, relax friend, you’re all pent up. Go easy, or they’ll put you on medication. They did to me. Boy - nearly sent me insane. Jimmy: [Sarcastically] That’s fascinating… now if you’ll excuse me. Gary: I said relax, friend. Jimmy: Get off, man. Gary: Listen to me, tough guy. You just arrived at the toughest school in the country and I’m offering to be your friend. Trust me, in a place like this, you’re gonna need friends. So it’s up to you. You gonna play nice, or what? Jimmy: Yeah, sure. Gary: Good. So, how about I show you around? [They enter the common room and approach the soda machine.] Gary: We don’t have a bar in the dorm, just a soda machine. Jimmy purchases a soda and drinks it. Gary: You should probably change into your uniform if you don’t want to get in trouble. They begin walking to Jimmy’s dorm room. Jimmy enters and changes into his uniform while Gary stands outside. He then sits on his bed, staring at the floor solemnly. Pete Kowalski enters and offers a small wave. Pete: Hey, how you doing? You must be the new kid. I’m Pete, Pete Kowalski. [He holds his hand out, but Jimmy does not shake it] Jimmy: Jimmy Hopkins and don’t ask how I’m doing. I’ve been here five minutes and already people want me dead. Even my parents didn’t hate me this quickly! Pete: Well… welcome to Bullworth. It’s a dump. Jimmy: Great, I’ve been expelled from anywhere halfway decent. As he says this, Gary enters. Gary: [Mocking Jimmy] “Yeah I’ve been expelled from anywhere halfway decent ‘cause I’m really bad”. Give up the tough guy act, pal. Jimmy: Hey man, what’s your problem? Gary: Well, A.D.D. primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization, but really, honestly, enough about me. [He notes Pete and drags him to his side by the shoulder] Oh, I see you’ve met the dorm’s mascot. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you “Femme Boy”, the girliest boy in school. Petey, haven’t you got some imaginary friends to go annoy? Pete: Why don’t you leave me alone, Gary. Gary: Look at you! “Leave me alone Gary! I’m really self-important now that I’ve finally hit puberty!” What’s your problem? I’m just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison. Jimmy: Look, I gotta unpack. Would you guys mind getting out of here? Gary: Oh, now look what you’ve done, Pete! Jimmy can’t stand you already! They file out of the dorm, Pete giving Jimmy another small wave as parting before exiting. Category:Mission Scripts